


【KK】扭蛋机2

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】扭蛋机2

 “我说下雨了，光一。”刚又说了一遍。  
   
 就像是补充陈述着这一事实，随着刚语音落下的是窗外更加嘈急的雨声。还未等光一反应过来，刚暴风骤雨般的亲吻就在黑暗中落到了自己的嘴唇上。  
   
 但很快地，光一一个翻身将刚压回了沙发夺回主动权回应刚的吻，同样暴风骤雨一般。  
   
 久旱逢霖。  
   
 堂本光一第一次彻底解读了这个词的深层含义。  
   
 无需挑明指示，堂本刚和堂本光一都懂今晚会发生什么了。  
   
 刚的反应比之前的每一次都要热情大胆，光一猜那是因为在黑暗中的缘故。与其说是吻不如说是撕咬，唇间不断涌上的痛感告诉光一身下的人现在有多么急切地需要他。可光一 还是不愿太过早地直奔主题，心想自己真是有点自虐成瘾的意思。但既然隐忍了这么久，光一决定好好犒劳自己一番。  
   
 “刚好急啊。”  
   
 拉开了一点点距离，光一低头看着刚拿话调戏他。混乱的亲吻让刚的三角嘴周蒙了一层水光，看得堂本光一心悸。  
   
 “贼喊捉贼啊光一，不过我不戳穿你就是了嗯？”  
   
 刚双手放在后面撑着地板，头倚在沙发垫上似笑非笑地望向光一的腿间。  
   
 啊被发现了。其实从第一道闪电出现时，光一的神经已经笃笃地跳了起来。既然如此也就没什么可遮掩的了，光一托着刚的腰把人抱到沙发中央，曲起刚的一条腿跨坐在他的双腿之间。  
   
 俯身掀开刚的衣摆，雪白柔软的小肚子露了出来让光一忍不住张口咬了上去，引得躺在沙发上的家伙颤了一下。只是这一动让刚把自己送得离光一更近，始作俑者料到了一般握住了他的腰肢不再给他逃脱的机会，伸出舌头沿着身体的中线一寸寸舔了上去。  
   
 “啊不行光一！”刚大声叫了出来。  
   
 “有什么不行的？”光一不抬头在刚柔软的胸脯间凹下去的中缝发坏地呵着气，蚕食着堂本刚的理智。  
   
 “你、你这样，好像要把我吃了一样……”  
   
 堂本刚你知道有些时候有一些话是不能说的吗。  
   
 堂本光一听了后半身血液上涌，另外半身又朝着身下一处狂奔而去——不是好像，我就是要把你一点不落地吃了。  
   
 “那刚你最好看看，我是怎么把你吃了的。”  
   
 话音伴着裤链被拉开的声音刺激着耳膜让堂本刚期待又害怕。他也觉得今天自己好像开放得惊人，但如果对象是光一，怎样都无所谓的吧。下身突然暴露到空调余温未散有些微凉的空气中，光一粗暴地拽下他的裤子连同内裤，紧接着肿胀的分身就被包裹进柔软潮湿的口腔，刚腾地坐起身蜷起腿手底仓皇地推着光一的脑袋，腿却夹得更紧。  
   
 已经无暇去感受光一高超的技巧了，光是【堂本光一在为他口】这个事实就已经刺激得他浑身颤栗，挺着腰向光一的嘴里送。刚怕痒怕的厉害，现在这个姿势光一柔软如同猫毛的发丝若有若无地扫着他的肚脐，一次接收到的快感太多，刚感觉到自己在光一口中的东西好像又大了一些。  
   
 对方毫不在意地扯了嘴角笑了下，囫囵地好像说了句今天大概会很长所以就让刚先舒服一次，还没等刚消化过来那是什么意思，说话的人就加快了口里的动作又嘬又吮，刚终于受不了地赶忙推了推光一的肩，可谁知那人根本不松口，只得这么全数释放在了光一的嘴里。  
   
 而更加羞耻的是，那人抬起头看着他全都咽了下去。  
   
 “吐、吐出来！快吐出来啊好脏的！”刚声音变着调子羞恼地捶了一把光一的肩，却被人一把抓住了手吻了过来。  
   
 “嗯……”  
   
 没想到自己的味道这么快反馈了回来，苦腥漫上舌尖让刚有点不习惯地哼了一声。光一抚慰地揉搓着刚腰间的软肉一边在他口腔里强取豪夺，刚被情欲熏得头晕脑胀一味接受着光一密不透风的追吻。耳畔光一的粗喘和窗外的雨声交织在一起，仿佛在催促着刚再认真一点迎合光一的动作。  
   
 光一的手游走到自己的后背又下移到尾椎附近打转，刚扒着光一结实的背肌稍稍抬起屁股，暗示光一可以更深地向自己深处探索。  
   
 堂本光一明显读懂了这个，试探地伸出一根手指沿着刚饱满的臀丘中缝伸进了温热的小穴。从未有过的异物感戳中了刚的神经，他条件反射地缩紧了身后排斥着光一的手指，却失策地夹紧了它。  
   
 “诶不是……”刚小声抱怨了一句。  
   
 光一听到恋人的埋怨从胸前传来，出声安抚了两句。低头吻住近在咫尺刚肩头的黑点，示意他放松。对身上人的无条件信任使得刚略微不那么紧张了，而光一就趁着刚放松的一瞬又添了一根手指进去。  
   
 身体那里也是有感觉细胞的吗？为什么刚觉得能清清楚楚地感受出光一手指的线条。无法言说对接下来陌生性爱方式的期待，故作生气地咬上了光一暴露在眼前的好看锁骨。  
   
 “嘶。”  
 “啊啊啊！！”  
   
 光一呼痛的同时突然曲起了手指报复自己，带着细茧的指节剐蹭了一下敏感的肠壁一处，让刚一下子惊叫出声，却绝望地发现这种刺激感幻化成一种可怖的、布满四肢百骸的舒服。  
   
 才刚做扩张就一下子中了头彩的光一兴奋地再次抬手攻击上了刚刚关节碰到的位置，堂本刚几乎用尽了所有精神才避免自己发出方才那样的浪叫。  
   
 不过这很显然让光一不满了。  
   
 “乖乖叫出来，不然就这样一直下去。”  
   
 【这样一直下去】其实是个模糊得不能再模糊的所指，但刚根本分不出神抓他话里的漏洞，在光一再一次袭击上那个要命的位置时认命地叫了出来，亏得窗外一阵雷声翻滚盖过了他的声音，但刚还是确信自己已经可以称得上淫荡的声音准确无虞地传入了光一的耳朵。  
   
 “所以说你怕什么，这不是有雷吗。”  
   
 你看，果然吧。  
   
 光一的引诱渐渐磨没刚最后的羞耻心，在他将第三根手指塞进自己的后穴时，刚努力地容纳后抱住光一的脖子，吮吻了几下他洁白的耳垂后凑近他耳边：  
   
 “什么时候换成Kochan啊？”说完还小心地收缩了一下，热热的内部绞住光一的手指。堂本光一脑里如同划过一道闪电，下一秒就从后方把手抽出，三两下除去碍事的裤子，一鼓作气就要冲过去换成自己的东西。  
   
 “去、去床上。” 堂本刚似乎感觉到把人激将得有些过分，连忙曲线救国做最后挣扎。  
   
 好，你说去哪里就去哪里，反正结局都一样。  
   
 堂本光一抱起堂本刚让他两腿缠在自己腰上往卧室走，只是情到浓时真是每时每刻都想用亲吻的方式诉说对对方的爱意。单单从客厅到卧室几步路，光一又是把人按在走道的墙壁上亲，又是强迫刚舔舐自己的手指。刚也不见了方才的顾这顾那，由着光一的性子来，要什么给什么，更是主动脱下了自己和光一的衣服，扔了一道。  
   
 终于来到床上。  
   
 之前两人在客厅看电视便没开卧室的空调，整个房间闷闷的好似一个蒸笼。刚赤着身子趴在床上，黑暗里向前去摸床头柜上的空调遥控器，根本忘了现在还停着电。光一以为他想跑，拽着刚一边脚踝把人扯了回来，不等对方解释就整个人压了上去，有些狂乱地啃上刚好看的蝴蝶骨。  
   
 “唔嗯……别咬！”  
   
 尖锐的刺痛让刚倒吸一口气，光一连忙收了急躁，改成用唇瓣一点点描摹他的骨架轮廓。手向前伸摸到了两处凸起柔软的小点，意乱情迷地拿修得有点苦的指甲抠了一下，压在身下的人立刻重重一抖，甜美的呻吟逸了出来。  
   
 “那里不行！” 刚撑起手臂挡开光一找到挑高自己欲火窍门的手，却是徒劳。骑在身上的人比他力气大太多，几乎是单手就把自己两手禁锢在头顶，不知拿了个什么随便一系，怎么挣也挣不开。  
   
 少了阻碍自己的双手，光一更加肆无忌惮地在刚身前作乱，一边舔着他的耳后一边揉着他微微隆起的胸前。被人支配的感觉十分糟糕又带着无上的禁忌快感，刚已经分不清他是在躲还是在迎向光一的手。  
   
 胸口仿佛被欲火烧出一个大洞，还有一些更大的空虚从身体深处升腾起来，让堂本刚难耐又迷茫。身上闷热，口里干燥，周身是黑暗，耳际是自己和光一的呼吸声和窗外乱糟糟的风雨声。偶尔闪过的莹白闪电点亮一下屋子，让刚将将能看明白光一卧室的摆设，好像他书桌上摆着个红色的法拉利模型。  
   
 一下子的走神让光一察觉，趴伏在后背上的人不满地按了一下自己的尾椎，过电一般的快感从那里瞬间窜到天灵盖！刚条件反射地往上错了一下，发狂地咬上绑在自己手腕的东西，两手也变换着角度试图从柔软的枷锁中逃开。  
   
 至少、至少解放一下双手反抗一下，不能这样任堂本光一摆弄，否则自己会变得更加奇怪。刚的潜意识这样告诉他。光一虽然近视，但是夜视不错，晦暗里看到刚试图解开手腕的束缚。也不太想去管，只专注地继续在刚的后背留下自己的痕迹。  
   
 解开束缚的一瞬间，刚松了一口气。感觉到后背上星星点点四处都透着热痛痒麻，破碎地抱怨从口中蹦出。  
   
 “堂本光一你、几天没吃肉了吗这是？？”   
   
 光一听后特别愉快，没想到刚还有力气耍嘴上功夫，复又耐心地口里手里攻击起刚刚挖掘到的刚后背几处敏感点，然后又将刚刚才光顾过刚身后的三指全数放了回去，身下的人立刻呻吟求饶了。  
   
 “光一你重一点啊——不、不是，轻一点！”  
   
 刚迷离地抓着身下的床单，弓起身子想和光一靠得更近。堂本刚觉得自己真的是疯了，完全像一头沉浸于情欲的兽，口中矛盾的话一句接着一句。明明已经和光一贴得这么近但还不够，可是不知道到底还能怎样让两人的距离再近一些；明明全身都几乎被光一或轻或重摸了个遍，却还是哪里不满足。  
   
 “不对、光一，还是不对！”  
   
 “刚，告诉我你要什么，告诉我我就给你。”   
   
 堂本光一腿间的物件已经肿胀到极点，但他告诉自己和堂本刚的第一次，必须要如此冗长细致的前戏。如果贸贸然欺身就上，以自己长达一年多的忍耐很有可能会把人伤到。  
   
 “我要你，光一我要的是你。”  
   
 就是这个堂本光一想要的答案。  
   
 光一向前凑到刚的颈边，让刚扭过脸与自己交换了一个深邃的吻。随后从抽出手指够到床头柜抽屉拿出了早就买好的安全套。掌心指尖各种液体混杂了许多，让光一手滑的撕不开铝套。有些急躁地直接用咬的，堂本刚眼神迷蒙一回头就看到这一幕。光一感觉到后安抚得看了他一眼，无意识地吐了吐气吹掉粘在下唇上的小片银色包装纸屑。  
   
 堂本刚脸颊火热，默默把脸别了回去，静静地等待一锤定音地那一刻。  
   
 感觉到身上的重量，刚努力动了动身子尽量跪好方便光一的进入。身后的人心有灵犀地在自己耳边说了句疼的话就说出来，刚微不可见地点点头。  
   
 下一秒，身后就被什么烫热英挺的东西一下子贯穿了进来。  
   
 “呜——！！”   
   
 堂本光一真的进来了。如果要问堂本刚现在是什么感觉，堂本刚觉得只有两个字。  
   
 痛快。  
   
 疼痛且快意。身体里的是光一，心里刚刚那份空虚一下子被填满。虽然疼得生理性眼泪直流，但不可否认刚的心里是快乐的。咬着身下的床单尽量不让自己呼痛出声，可绷紧的肌肉还是出卖了这份痛感。他感到光一有点僵硬，既不敢向前也不知道该不该退出去，有些担忧地叫自己：  
   
 “Tsuyo？”  
   
 “光一……”  
   
 该说点什么，可是现在刚的力气只够他叫堂本光一的名字。实在是太疼了，刚有点不知道该怎么办，只得静静地趴着等着疼痛渐渐退去。他知道光一要比他更难受，所以他努力地克服着不适想让光一能稍微好过一点。才要支起身示意自己没事，光一居然体贴地抱着他的腰不断轻轻地去揉他们身体连接在一起的地方，告诉自己不用管他。  
   
 要是光一的声音没那么痛苦就更好了。  
   
 似乎是按摩有了作用，刚没有方才那么疼了，取而代之的是一种陌生的酥麻。刚不知道自己的壁肉正在无意识地瑟缩缠绕着光一的硕大，可被缠着的光一已经清清楚楚地感知到刚已经适应了，于是尝试性地抬腰向前顶了一下。  
   
 “嗯啊……”   
   
 欢愉的呻吟证明了光一的猜测，再没有任何心理包袱，光一架着刚的胯骨由慢及快地冲撞起来。紧实狭窄的甬道吸着自己的巨物，光一感觉有点不真切，用力地一口气顶进更深处。  
   
 “啊不行，太深了光一！” 有种光一一下子要捅进自己小腹的错觉，刚惊慌地叫了出来，可是背后的人根本什么都听不见，一味地将坚硬的肉刃不断劈进自己的深处。此时窗外已经雨势减小，淫靡的水声从交合处传来，听得刚腰眼发热。  
   
 “Tsuyoshi……Tsuyo……”光一一边动作一边叫着自己的名字，突然体内的东西变换了个角度，一下子又顶上那个让刚害怕的位置，超乎寻常的快感引得堂本刚瑟缩了一下，更加糟糕的是他发现自己就这样被光一从后面干出了感觉，不久前才发泄过的东西又有了抬头的意思。  
   
 “Ko、chan，呃啊——” 刚有些招架不住光一的大开大合，想张口说话却因为身后人动作的频率连话语都变得破碎不堪，更因为疏忽咬到了舌头，来不及闭嘴，因为疼痛分泌的口水一下子淌了下去。  
   
  刚觉得现在的自己肯定是一团凌乱不堪，才庆幸着停电，这时卧室的灯骤然亮了起来。好像他们一路走来时撞到了墙上的开关，乍一来电刺目的灯光猛然亮起，堂本刚紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
   
  堂本光一就着这个姿势把他转了过来变成了面对面的姿势，所有刚因为黑暗而丢弃的羞耻心一下子因为光明的到来消失不见，堂本刚有些无措地双手捂住自己的脸。  
   
  光一看着身下的人浑身上下没有一处不染着粉红，被自己欺负狠了的乳尖变成了茜红色，娇嫩地挺立着。小肚子上自己留下的紫色齿痕在雪白的皮肤上愈发明显，堂本光一伸手碰了一下，疼得刚一下子躲开了。光一强硬地拉开刚的手看着他湿漉漉的鹿眼，却发现他眼角眉梢都翻着魅人的薄红色，定了定神压低着嗓音说：  
   
 “刚，你知道你现在有多好看吗。”  
   
 刚大感不好意思，把脸埋进光一的胸前，殊不知带动了身下使得光一的分身又钻入了自己身体里几寸，惹得刚一阵喘息。光一抱起刚，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，而后又不带一丝怜悯地顶弄起来。  
   
 “呜！不要了光一，真的不行……”  
   
 “那可不行，刚明明都射了一次我还一次都没有岂不是太不公平了？” 堂本光一说着又开始了动作。刚觉得再这么下去自己可能会死，于是略微用力绞紧了后穴又软着嗓子求他。  
   
 “Kochan我真的不行…啊啊啊！！！”  
   
 堂本光一根本不吃这一套，按照自己的节奏来。堂本刚是真的被弄得有些急，主动煽情地吻起自己的喉结和锁骨，一边叫了数十声自己爱听的Kochan，一边晃动着腰肢努力配合自己。堂本光一终于忍不住，重重地射了出来。  
   
 “哈、哈……哈……”  
   
 刚伏在光一的肩上回复着元气，光一抱着他床头柜方向错了错拿过遥控器打开了空调。汗湿的潮气让刚带着些自来卷翘起的头发松散地落了落，显得十分乖巧。  
   
 “刚，是真的吗？”  
   
 光一亲着刚的睫毛，有些失神地问了一句。刚听罢用力咬了光一的胸肌一口。  
   
 好疼！  
   
 刚牙疼得哼唧了一声，光一也抬手揉了揉被咬过的地方。  
   
 “太好了，是真的。”  
   
 “说实话刚，再一次在店里遇到你我都不敢相信自己的眼睛。后来你跟我表白我也以为是在做梦——”  
   
 “就是突然告诉你，你喜欢了一年多的人这么短时间里就喜欢上了自己，谁会相信呢？” 光一的语气里还带着一丝不可置信。  
   
 堂本刚听着他的话，一语不发。  
   
 “一样的，”   
   
 “突然告诉我，我喜欢上的人居然已经暗戳戳地喜欢了我一年多，谁会相信呢。” 堂本刚说完，慵懒地上抬眼皮看向光一，“是真的。”  
   
 “光一不需要瞎想。”  
   
  堂本光一怔住了。原来刚懂得。  
   
  刚能感觉到，光一似乎总觉得自己和他在一起有迁就他那一年多的暗恋的缘故，但其实自己根本不是这种好心肠的人。喜欢就是喜欢，绝不会有迁就一说。这么想来，光一执拗地坚持这个“下一次下雨”的约定，大概也是因为绝对地尊重自己的意见吧。  
   
  想到这里，刚仰头舔了舔光一光洁的下巴，展开一个晃花人的笑颜：  
   
 “所以如果那天，不、不对，应该是更早的在光一家那一天，就算光一无视我说的话做下去我也不会怪你。”  
   
 “因为我爱光一你。”  
   
 “或者我才应该觉得不安，少爱了光一你一年。”  
   
 这句话刚说完，光一就立刻扳过自己的脸，一副严肃得不能再严肃的表情说：  
   
 “你说什么傻话呢。”  
   
 看着光一这么笨拙的样子，刚不愿把恰到好处的气氛继续搞得这么煽情下去。拱起腰蜷起腿蹭了蹭光一的腰腹：  
   
 “光一君，或者你可以再确认一下是不是真的。” 说完撑起身子让还没退出的光一的分身出来几寸，又慢慢坐了下去。  
   
 受到这样的撩拨，哪里还有再手下留情的道理。堂本光一抓起刚的手腕，再次把人按倒在床上操弄起来，任堂本刚或是好言好语或是破口大骂都没有再从他身上起来。

堂本刚不知道之后他们做到几点，只记得窗外的雨停了又下下了又停，就像堂本光一无穷无尽的体力；只记得堂本光一这个变态逼他说了不知道多少回忆起来就脸红的话，又拿打雷会掩过声音唬他，只是后来一个雷都没打过。  
   
 好像后来他趴在床上被干了两次，终于看清之前绑在自己手上的好像是堂本光一早上没来得及收起来的浴袍的带子，还看清了堂本光一卧室里的墙纸带着细密的暗纹。  
   
 再有就是堂本光一信誓旦旦说要给他清理时，他们又在浴室里做了一场。堂本刚靠着冰凉的镜子坐在洗手池上被弄得晕晕乎乎，唯一的念头就只有——  
   
 早知道就之前在这里答应他了。啊不，还有一个念头——  
   
 堂本光一是怎么在那块冰一样的地砖上站这么稳的。  
   
 再之后刚就什么都不太记得了。  
   
 其实再之后也没有别的什么，无非就是堂本光一把累晕过去的人好好放到换上干净被单的床上，又把路上掉了的衣服收进了洗衣筐。最后临睡前打开手机，登录了成田机场的官网，找到了那个神社的链接分页。  
   
 在评价栏里写了几个字。  
   
 很灵验。推荐。  
   
 FIN.


End file.
